Smile
by UnknownGirl09
Summary: Natsu goes to a new school. He takes interest in a girl named Lucy. Lucy, wasn't normal. She had many secrets. One of them was Her tormentor. Lisanna.
1. Then It began

**Starting a new story! Hope you like it! This takes place in "Fairy Tail High" BTW. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Third Person**

 _No one cared. No one bothered. No one helped. So she gave up. She let herself go. No one noticed. She just became a shell of a person. No emotions. Nothing. Just a forgotten being._

Natsu walked into his new classroom. "Um, excuse me sir, I am new here. Are you, Mr. Laxus" the man looked up from his papers. "Ah, Natsu right?" ""Ah, Natsu right?" "yes sir" The man then stood up and told his class to shut up. Lucy didn't react. all she did was continue sketching her drawing.

"Alright class. Meet the new kid, Natsu." There was a collective gasp from the girls, except Lucy. Natsu looked at the girl curiously. "Alright, you can go sit beside Lisanna-" Which gestured to the girl with the short white hair, giving him a seductive look.

"Or Lucy". He then gestured to the girl with the blonde hair and chocolate coloured eyes. The girl who didn't even bother glancing at him, when the other girls were eyeing him down hungrily.

At the mention of her name, she glanced up. She looked at Natsu and rolled her eyes, which looked empty now that Natsu had a closer look. Now that got him really curious. He then turned his head to see the girl named Lisanna Shooting daggers at Lucy. when she saw Natsu looking at her, she quickly smiled and waved at him flirtatiously.

 _After Class_

Once the bell rang, Lucy just packed her stuff up and left. Natsu wanted to follow her when the teacher called him over. "Hey, Natsu. Lisanna here volunteered to be your student guide for the first week" My what?" Lisanna turned to him and said " Every new student here gets a stundent guide here to lead them around. I'm gonna be yours" she said Her voice dripping with sweetness.

Before he could protest, she dragged him off snatching his schedule, talking about howthye had so many classes together. The funny thing is, Lucy was in the same class as them too. The whole time he was there, he saw Lisanna shooting daggers at her the whole time.

 _Lunchtime_

Lisanna then dragged Natsu to the cafeteria blabbering about how he was so gonna fit in with the other jocks. Once they got to the "Popular" table, Lisanna quickly introduced him to the popular people. Gray, the guy who had cold hands and somehow took his shirt off. Erza, the scariest girl in school. Levy the smartest girl in school (Who is only popular because of her boyfriend, Gajeel). And Gajeel the captain of the basketball team. Who had a billion piercings.

I desperately wanted to go over to Lucy and talk to her. Sadly, by the looks of it, Lisanna wasn't going to let go of my arm anytime soon. Luckily, I had the perfect view of Lucy from where I was sitting.

The day went by with Lisanna stuck on my arm. I really hope I don't have to deal with this every day. Oh wait, she'll be on my arm for a week. Great, this will be just great.

Just as the last bell rang, Lisanna, let go talking about how she has something to do. I was suspicious, but I really wanted to go home. so I just shrugged and went home.

 _The Next Day_

I woke up and remembered Lucy, then Lisanna. I groaned. That girl was like a Leech, will stick onto you until she was done with you. Maybe she was like a leech more than I thought, but I shrugged that thought off.

Once I got to school, I looked around for Lucy. I only had a few minutes before the Lisanna dragged me off talking 'bout who knows what…

After the first half of the day was over Lisanna excused herself the lunch table. I was so glad to be let go of that girl. Though, again, I was suspicious of what she was going to do. I don't know if it was a coincidence, but Lucy had left the at the same time. I didn't have a chance before Lisanna's two minions latched onto me. Welp, now I got two more leeches to deal with. Great, just great.

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked out of the cafeteria, sick to the stomach. I heard the heels of Lisanna behind me, my endless tormenter. I don't know she chose me to torment, but it sucks. It's not like I care anymore. No one cares anyways. I listened more closely. Only one pairs of heels. Good, only Lisanna.

I'm strong enough to beat Lisanna to pulp, not when she was with two more people, but when she was alone. I can't though, she would go to her big sister Mirajane, the school nurse, and get me expelled. I can't afford that.

I walked into the bathroom, hoping to get to the stall before Lisanna got me. Luckily, I did. Sadly, she reached under the stall and grabbed my ankle, causing me to slip. I banged my head against the toilet. I heard a crack. Shit, I cracked my skull. I heard Lisanna telling me to stay away from Natsu, or something like that. I couldn't really hear her cuz my consciousness was fading away. Red was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

 **Hey! Hope you enjoy this new story! just so you know, I will be posting a story similar to this one except Lucy was popular and gets bullied by everyone. (SPOILERS). So you should probably read my note thingys. Well… this is it for this chapter. See you in the next one!**


	2. The Kiss

**I know I haven't posed in a while and I am so so so so so sorry. I promise that I will make up for the lost time. I'm probably gonna be posting so many new stories (cuz I have so many story ideas. So stayed tuned to find out.**

 **Natsu's POV**

I was still trying to pry the two girls off me when I heard a scream. Levy's scream to be exact. I dunno why, but I have highlighted senses. Gajeel apparently does too. We both rush to the girl's bathroom, (where the scream came from) and we immediately rushed inside. I didn't really think about how awkward it would be for a guy to be in a girls bathroom but once I was actually inside, the awkwardness immediately set in. But I didn't have time to think about that because what I saw froze me in my tracks.

Blood. Tons of it. And the worse thing about it was that it wasn't anyone's blood, it was Lucy's. It looked like she had hit her head on the toilet or something 'cuz her head was cracked open. I don't mean to disturb you, but that was the easiest way to put it. Lucy couldn't have done that since, let's be honest, who trips in a bathroom and has a injury that serve. I look around finally taking note of my surroundings. Levy was clutching Gajeel like he was her lifeline. Then I notice Lisanna standing there with a mix of horror and smugness on her face. She notices me staring and then proceeds to clutch me like **her** lifeline. I quickly shake her off and go over to help Lucy. The stall door was locked, so I had to drag her out, wincing every time I heard her bump it to something. Just as I got her out, the school principle and school nurse appear. They looked over to Lucy and proceeded to call the ambulance. I was glad she was safe but they wouldn't let me see her. I was worried as hell. Thinking of how much blood she lost, It was so much.

 **Lucy's POV**

Ouch my head really hurts. It was pounding like crazy. What happened? Oh right, Lisanna tripped me and I banged my head on the toilet. Where am I? I try moving my arm but it seemed to be held down by some sort of tube. I slowly opened my eyes, just to be met with a white ceiling. Am I the hospital? "Ah, miss Heartfilia, you are finally awake." I hear a cheerful voice say. I turn my head and see a nurse. "What happened?" I mumbled. She doesn't look me in the eyes. "Ah, well you see, we weren't able to contact your parents, but your life was in danger so we, um, stitched your head back together, and, um, well…" She trailed off. "Oh! well your boyfriend tried to visit you and is waiting to see you right now. Would you like to see him?" My boyfriend?! I was pretty sure I didn't have one. "Oh um sure…" she quickly leaves the room. A few minutes later my 'boyfriend' comes and it's…

"Natsu?!" he rushes to my side. "ohmygoshluceareyouokaydoesyourheadhurtdoyouwantsomewater?" Wow this boy sure can talk fast. "Whoa, whoa slow down there." He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. i was surprised. This boy barely knows me and he's already crying for me?! i raise a eyebrow at him. "Boyfriend?" He blushes. "u-um w-well" gosh, he is so cute when he blushes. Wait, cute? I'm pretty sure I have never used that word in my entire life. He scratches the back of his head. "They o-only let f-family m-members or y-ya know, y-your l-lover or s-something like t-that in" Okay I am so done. I use my free arm to grab his chin and pull him into a kiss. He froze for a split second before kissing me back. his lips were so sweet. Gosh, what am i doing?! I quickly regain my senses and push him back. He tumbles to the ground, clearly startled. I touch my lips. That was my first kiss. It was like i was possessed. My lips were tingling. he quickly gets up and walks back over to me. before I could react, he pulls me into another kiss.

 **Third Person**

Little did they know, A girl with short white hair was watching the whole entire scene.

 **So.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Smile" Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. The Party

**So… I feel like I'm moving too fast with the story so imma slow it down a bit. I won't be changing it, cuz that would feel wrong. Sooooo, enjoy.**

 **Lucy's POV**

A week has pasted since me and Natsu kissed. It's been a blur. it was uneventful. But when I woke up today, something felt off. I had a bad feeling about today…

And boy was I right. The moment I walked into school, I received cold glares. I wonder what rumors were spread about me this time. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care as long as Natsu is by my side.

It's funny really. The moment I met Natsu I opened up to him. I used to keep to myself. but now, I actually have friends.

This really cool girl named Levy that is in my English class. I can't believe I never noticed her. I mean like, I've never met another girl who like the same author that I did.

And then there was this girl in my P.E class, who is amazing at dodge ball. She looks super scary, but is really nice when you get to know her. her name is Erza.

And then there is this guy who somehow always ends up shirtless. Like c'mon, in the middle of lunch. when he and Natsu met, they immediately started fighting, until Erza gave them a cold glare. His name is Gray, but Natsu usually calls him something along the lines of 'Ice princess' or 'Snow cone' and a bunch of cold related names.

It's really funny actually, how there are so many amazing people around me, but I never took the time to notice. I was too busy feeling depressed.

However, my happy time soon came to an end.

Today, in English, Levy ignored me. I thought that it had to be something Lisanna did, cuz I was pretty sure I did nothing wrong. Although it hurt a little from seeing her believe something Lisanna did.

I quickly cleared it up and we were all good by lunch. little did I know that was just the beginning…

* * *

The same thing happened again the next day, except this time it was with Erza. I thought of who could be next. Probably Gray…

* * *

My predictions were correct when the next next day, Gray ignored me. I cleared it up with him as well, already used to it by now.

But the next thing that happened, was completely unexpected. And let me tell you how it played out, my friend.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Lucy woke up on Friday, ready to be faced with an angry Natsu, like how all her other friends were before. But she came face to face with his cheerful self. Lucy assumed Lisanna's tricks didn't work on him. But she was wrong, oh so very wrong.

During lunch, Levy, Erza and herself discussed what to wear to the party tonight. Mirajane was hosting one and she invited everyone. And I mean EVERYONE.

But anyways, it was Lucy's first party since she started high school. Erza and Levy plan to make it memorable. And it was going to.

And if you haven't figured out by now, Natsu and Lucy are dating. As a perfectly happy couple.

* * *

 _That night_

Lucy was just putting the finishing touches to her outfit, A white tank top, a pair of jean shorts, topped off with a black cardigan and a pair of earrings that belonged to her mother.

She applied the last bit of mascara to her eyes when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to be met with a grinning Natsu, who's eyes widened, and jaw dropped at the sight of her. She rolled her eyes. If this was a surprise to him, then boy was he going to faint when he sees her at prom.

He wasn't looking so bad himself. Lucy thought, eyeing him up and down. He wore a simple white tee, with a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Not to mention his white scarf.

He recovered long enough to see Lucy looking him up and down. He grinned. "See anything you like?" And of course, Lucy's only response to that was blushing.

He laughed and led her to the car, where the others were waiting.

* * *

Once they arrived, the party was already in full blast. Thankfully, Mirajane had siblings who lived near the edge of the town, where the neighbours were quite a distance away.

Natsu grinned as he led Lucy inside, dragging her to the dance floor. Lucy, never being a party before, was quite unsure what to do. So when Natsu grabbed her hips, she blushed. But after that, they quite enjoyed dancing together.

* * *

After a while, when the whole gang got tired, they sat on a sofa, drinks in hand. Lucy stayed quite sober, not ever drinking alcohol. Plus, someone had to drive the drunk idiots back home. And who were these drunk idiots, you may ask? Erza, Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray were having a drinking competion, while erza only started drinking when this guy named Jellal came over.

Levy stayed quite sober as well, merely buzzed after having one drink. After Natsu and Gray's competition was over, Natsu rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

But after a while, Lucy started to get worried. He'd been gone for 15 minutes now. Maybe he passed out. Uh oh, that wouldn't be good. So Lucy set out to search for him.

After dealing with a bunch of drunk dancers, who seemed to be interested in her, she finally made it to the bathroom. But, no one was there. So she headed upstairs. There was a lot of couples who had come upstairs, to sleep with each other. Lucy walked past all of that.

She finally got to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and gently pushed open the door. What she saw made her blood run cold.

No, she didn't see two random people. she saw Natsu, yes she did.

But he wasn't alone.

 **Cliffhanger… I feel like I've been doing that lately. heh, you guys have to deal with it. so… guess what happens next.**


	4. Sorry, not a chapter, just a note

**Sorry** **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

 **I know I haven't updated in such a long time. But like something big came up, shit happened. Anyways, I still don't have a lot of time to update, but I think I can get maybe one or two chapters out a month. I sorta forgot some parts of my stories, so some details may be off.**

 **I will be posting this to all of my stories, so if you see one, you can ignore the other ones. This is just for people who only read certain stories. If you read multiple stories by me, you can ignore the other notes.**

 **well, see you in a few!**


End file.
